1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lock assembly with two hook devices for reliably locking a door.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wide variety of locks have heretofore been provided for different purposes. Typically, a lock includes a single latch bolt for providing the latching function. The latching function provided by the single latch bolt is apt to be destroyed. The present invention is intended to provide a lock assembly with two hook devices to solve this problem.
A lock assembly in accordance with the present invention comprises:
a casing having two openings;
a pivotable member pivotally mounted in the casing;
two linking rods respectively provided on two sides of the pivotable member, each said linking rod including a first end pivotally connected to the pivotable member and a second end; and
two hook devices each including a first hook member and a second hook member, each said second hook member being pivotally mounted in the casing, the second end of each said linking rod being pivotally connected to an associated one of the second hook members, each said first hook member including a first end pivotally connected to said second hook member, each said hook member further including a hooked second end that is passable through an associated one of the openings of the casing;
wherein when the pivotable member is pivoted, each said first hook member is pivoted such that the hooked second end of each said first hook member is moved between a retracted position in the casing and an extended position out of the casing.